


The Happily Ever After

by ChelseaStark_x



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: F/M, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Young James Potter, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaStark_x/pseuds/ChelseaStark_x
Summary: James Potter x Reader with the prompt "I wasn't planning on asking you, but it appeared to me that life is short. Will you marry me?"





	The Happily Ever After

Since your first year at Hogwarts you had been close to James, Sirius and Remus, you were always at their side when they were causing mischief and often came up with elaborate plots that got you all into trouble. James and you had spent countless nights staying up and talking about everything and nothing, if you were in Gryffindor then you both stayed in the common room but if you were in another house well, that’s what invisibility cloaks are for. To nobody’s surprise the pair of you became official in your fifth year, Sirius lost the bet to Remus as he thought James would shy away until at least the end of sixth year going on seventh. 

When you finished Hogwarts you, Sirius and James applied to become aurors, all three of you getting accepted into the training program that only accepted the best of the best. Training for three years had led to you all becoming more skilled in Magic. You and James were often paired together for both training and duelling, Sirius had began to keep count of just how many times you’d beat James; though it was nearly even. In this time you and James had moved into one of the many Potter owned properties, one that caught your eye the most was a cottage that was bigger on the inside but still homely, the other properties where large manors that always looked cold and unwelcoming. You’d moved in with each other just after leaving Hogwarts and you couldn’t be happier, some people still frowned upon your relationship as the felt it was moving too fast even though it had been five years but the pair of you were happy and that’s all that matters.

The day had come, you were finally being sent on a big case! Voldemort’s followers, Death Eaters they were calling themselves, had been causing destruction in Diagon Ally, many were injured and a few seemingly dead when you arrived at the scene, James, Sirius and a few other aurors beside you. You all quickly broke away from each other and began to deal with the Death Eaters, you were currently duelling with two, surprisingly talented, followers who weren’t afraid to use unforgivables. As you immobilised one of the followers, the other sent a ‘ _ Crucio’  _ your way, your body dropping to the floor in immense pain and you could hear your screams mix with the Death Eater’s maniacal laugh. Your eyes scrunched together in pain as the spell spread through your entire body. 

“Y/N!” You barely heard the shout of your name but couldn’t pry your eyes open or speak to acknowledge the voice.

It felt like a life time before the spell had stopped, slowly you came to and felt a hand gently running through your hair. You barely managed a whimper as you forced your eyes open squinting at the harsh light before focusing in on James, who looked down at you with such care and worry in his eyes.

“Hey.” Though he had a grin on his face, his voice cracked betraying feelings he tried to hide. You smiled weakly up at him, noticing that medics had arrived onto the scene now.

“Hey,” you just about managed to say, taking a deep breath you decided now seemed like as good a time as any, “I wasn’t planning on asking you, but it appeared to me that life is short. Will you marry me?”

You watched as James’ eyes filled with tears before he leaned down to kiss you ever so gently, mumbling soft yes’s against your lips as he did so. In the background you heard Sirius loudly celebrating the new life event that was taking place. Smiling as James pulled away to let the medics get to you, you saw the grin that was glued to his face as he was pulled into a celebratory hug by his best friend.

-

-

-

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls, James Potter and Y/F/N Y/L/N.” You grinned as you listened to the officiant begin the ceremony. You stood in your beautiful wedding outfit, eyes locked with James, his own glazed over with happy tears if the grin on his face was anything to go by. 

“James Potter, do you take Y/F/N Y/L/N to be your lawfully wedded husband/wife?” 

“I do.” His voice was just above a whisper, a single tear slid down his face causing you to laugh, reaching up you gently wiped it away.

“And do you, Y/F/N Y/L/N, take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” You grinned as the officiant pronounce you married.

“You may now kiss.”

With that James pulled you close and kissed you passionately, you hands reaching up to lock around his neck, his doing the same around you waist. You heard friends and family cheer as you smiled into the kiss. 

“I love you Y/N Potter.”

“I love you James Potter.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find my prompts lists here -https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/post/186361507131/100-prompts-requests-open   
and here https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/post/186697789041/more-prompts


End file.
